Don Zaloog (character)
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006 | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gba = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship Tournament 2006 | appears_in_nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | gender = Male | organization = Dark Scorpion Burglars | previous_organization = Shadow Riders | anime_deck = Dark Scorpions | wc6_deck = Black Scorpion Deck | wc07_deck = * Call Me Don * Trap & Drop | wc08_deck = The Culprit's Here | wc09_deck = Dark Scorpion Five | gx02_deck = Dark Scorpion Burglars | gx03_deck = * Team, Assemble! * Warrior Bloodline * Mighty Dark Scorpions | ja_voice = | es_voice = Eduardo del Hoyo (Spain) | en_voice = | de_voice = }} Don Zaloog is the character spirit of the card "Don Zaloog" and the fourth of the Shadow Riders. He is the only Shadow Rider that never Dueled Jaden Yuki. Design Zaloog's outfit consists of the standard Dark Scorpion uniform with additional gun straps, a strap of bullets and an eye patch. His grey hair is shoulder length, with a fringe covering most of his forehead. Voice/Mannerisms In the dub, Zaloog's voice resembles that of Christopher Walken. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX He is actually a Duel Monster spirit of "Don Zaloog" brought to life by the power of the Shadow Charm eye patch he wears. He is also the leader of the band of thieves known as the Dark Scorpion Gang (Black Scorpion Graverobber Gang; 黒サソリ盗掘団, Kurosasori Tōkutsu-dan), who were also brought to life by the item. Zaloog is sort of a Robin Hood figure, as he steals from the rich and never hurts or kills anyone. He masquerades as a detective named Police Inspector Magure (Detective Zaloog in the dub), sent to assist the students in hiding the remaining Spirit Keys, while his posse work on taking the keys incognito. Cliff poses as a security team member, Chick poses as a student, Gorg posed as a janitor, and Menae posed as a nurse. However, since they fail to obtain the keys in a Duel, they are unable to unlock the Spirit Gates of the Sacred Beasts. When Zaloog and his gang are discovered, he and Chazz Princeton Duel with all the remaining keys on the line. In the end, he and his cohorts are defeated, and the power of his Shadow Charm is nullified. After reverting back to their spirit forms, the Dark Scorpions join the many weak monsters in Chazz's care to the young Duelist's annoyance. He never uses them however and they haven't been seen since. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, Don Zaloog appears inside the pyramid in the Sunlight world, alongside Gravekeeper's Commandant and Dark Dust Spirit. The three of them guard the boss Spirit of the Pharaoh. After defeating him five times, the player unlocks Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn and by beating her ten times, she can be unlocked as a tag partner. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Zaloog appears during the game's third part, partnered with Chazz Princeton. After completing the game, he can be found in the game's first part at the Slifer Red dorm, after 10:00 PM. Upon acquiring his Deck Recipe, Zaloog also gifts the player with three copies of the "Dark Scorpion - Tragedy of Love" card. Deck True to his name, Don Zaloog uses a "Dark Scorpion" Deck. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters